Another Visit
by Raze Flyn
Summary: Gambit returns to visit Colossus a second time at Xavier's. direct sequel to The visit. Gambit/Colossus


Disclaimer: The characters and world of X-men Evolution belongs to Marvel and anyone I'm not mentioning. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement and possibly the amusement of others please don't sue.

Contains: Gambit/Colossus

Another Visit

He was shaken awake in the middle of the night by Gambit for the second time in three weeks. "Hey Cher, You told Xavier about my last visit," He said sounding slightly annoyed. "You can tell him tomorrow his new security system still has some major holes in it." Gambit actually set a sheet of paper down on the night stand. "I made him a list."

"I take it you have decided on his job offer then," he said admiring how gold Gambit was to actually make a list of the flaws in Xavier's security system that had just been upgraded over the previous week.

"What job offer would that be cher," Remy said flippantly as he settled himself down onto the edge of the bed next to wear he was sitting up. "I just came to see if you wanted to fool around a bit."

"The job offer from Xavier to do his black ops missions," he said doing his best to ignore the look Remy was giving him. He noticed Remy relaxing visibly and then got it. "You were checking to see if Xavier erased the information from my head you knew I'd tell him you came."

"Sure did Cher," Remy said the flirtation tone gone. "I needed to be sure Xavier wasn't going to play with your mind if he did then I was getting us both as far away from him as possible." He was touched that Remy seemed concerned but he worried what he meant by getting him away from Xavier. "But since he didn't I guess he's okay to work for so I'll contact him in the morning."The leer returned to his face as he leaned forward. "Care to celebrate my joining the side of the angels and using my considerable talents for good?"

"Must you do this again," He asked annoyed. "We both know you aren't serious about it." He said and to his shock Remy got up and walked over to his desk where his sketchbook was. "What are you doing?"

"Making a point," Remy said walking back over holding his sketchbook. He flipped threw the pages and then handed it to him. "Who have you drawn here?" He asked with an arrogant smirk. He looked down at the picture and saw where he'd sketched Gambit in just a pair of old jeans back at the acolyte hide out. "Your obviously interested and so am I so why not just go for it."

"I'm not interested in a casual fling, Remy," He said annoyed that Gambit had gone threw his sketch book without his permission. "Even if you will sleep with a guy I know from your reputation that it would never be more than casual sex."

"I'm capable of having a relationship, Piotr," the cajun said annoyed. "It might not be the most practical but if you want some kind of commitment I'm capable of it." Remy said surprising him and settling back down on the bed. "All you have to do is say the word and the fun an begin."

"And you'll be gone when I wake up in the morning," he said with a snort. He didn't like to admit it but he had given sleeping with the other man at least once a lot of thought since his last visit. He just wasn't interested in a one night stand.

"I'll still be here in the morning," Remy said leaning forward. "I give you my word," Remy said leaning closer to him. "Come on Piotr take a chance comrade." He stared at Remy's red on black eyes and decided what the hell. The first kiss was much better than the last time since he initiated it and wasn't surprised by it.

After that things got a great deal more interesting. Remy turned out to be as good a lover as his reputation would suggest. It put aside any doubts about if the cajun had ever been with a man to rest. When he finally fell asleep with the cajun pulled tight against him he wondered if Remy would keep his promise or be gone in the morning.

"Piotr, you need to wake up," Remy's voice sounded rousing him from his sleep. "I think we are about to have company," He said sounding annoyed. "The girl who walks threw walls stuck her head into your room a minute ago and then ran off."

He cursed quickly in his native Russian before elaborating. "I drew a birthday card for one of her friends for her." He said shaking his head. "She was supposed to come by this morning and pick it up."

"You should remember next time if you have an appointment," Remy said jumping up. "Be sure to give Xavier that list so I'll have more of a challenge next time." He watched as Remy threw on his clothes in a hurray. "By the way part of my agreement for working for Xavier is he has to give me a safe house somewhere near Bayville where I can lay low between jobs for him." He said with a wink. "I suggest you volunteer to show it to me." Remy then made it to the window just about the time he heard noises outside the door. "See you next time I visit by mon cher," He said leaping out the window.

He fell back against the pillows and wished he could disappear as Wolverine burst in followed by several other X-men. Of all the ways for the X-men to learn of his orientation being caught in bed with Remy was probably not the worst but it was no where near the best either.

The End.


End file.
